Ryou and Ichigo's life
by MewPlum1225
Summary: It's a Ryou & Ichigo story, or maybe a Masaya & Ichigo story haven't made up my mind. It's about a normal life with Ichigo and Ryou. this is my 1st story so plaese be nice.


_**Ryou and Ichigo's life  
**_

It is a regular day at Café mew mew, Lettuce breaking plates, Pudding doing tricks, Zurko in a bad mood, Minto being a lazy bum and sitting on her ass drinking tea, and Ichigo working there's no tomorrow.

Ryou is in a bad mood and comes down from his room then said to Ichigo "What are you doing just standing around with your thumb up you butt? Baka Strawberry!"

Ichigo turns around quick and then looks angry then said "what does it look like! I'm working like a dog!" she starts to run around with more people coming in

Ryou looks at her then yells "Just for doing nothing you're going to work over time tonight!"

Ichigo is in shock but then quickly said to him "What! NO! I have a date with Maysa!"

Ryou "Well that's too bad!"

Ichigo "What! No! That's not fair!"

Ryou "Life's not fair!" then her runs back to his room then sits at his desk and starts to cry because he's thinking about what happened to his parents.

Ichigo storms off to the back she so angry that she knocks right into Lettuce and breaks a plate Then Lettuce starts to say sorry over and over again while she is picking up the broken pieces of plate then looks up at Ichigo then said "Why are you crying? Did I hurt you? Did the plate cut you?" she looks worriedly at her and picks up her arms to see if there is any cuts.

Ichigo pulls her arm away then said "Why is Ryou so mean to me?"

Lettuce tries to make her feel better by saying "He doesn't hate you!"

Ichigo starts crying harder "Yes he does!"

Lettuce wipes her tears away then said "He doesn't he's just stressed over the Mew Mew project!" then helps Ichigo up and puts the broken pieces of china in the trash and smiles at her friend.

Ichigo smiles a little then said "Maybe your right!" the goes back to work.

A couple of hours pass and all the girls leave except for Ichigo she is going up to Ryou's room to say good bye.

In Ryou's room-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Room looks out his window and said to himself "I hope she doesn't hate me, I love her so much I just….. I just….." she trails off then there's a knock at the door.

Ryou said "Come in."

Ichigo walks in and said to Ryou "Hey!" then looks at her feet and said "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier."

Ryou smiles and said "Baka Strawberry, I'm sorry I snapped at you." Then he looks out his window.

Ichigo "So we cool?"

Ryou "We're cool." He smiles.

Ichigo smiles then said "Good, well I should get going." She turns around to leave but Ryou grabs her arm.

Ryou "Wait! Let me walk you home." He flashes her a smile then they walk down the stairs

Ichigo and Ryou walk home in silence they walk out of the park and onto Ichigo's block then Ryou thinks to himself "Hmmmm she smiles like strawberries!' After about ten minutes the get to Ichigo's house.

Ichigo said to Ryou "Well we're here!"

Ryou "I guess so."

Ichigo turns to Ryou and smiles then said "Thanks for walking me home Ryou!"

Ryou "It's no problem really!"

Ichigo "Well I'll see you tomorrow bright and early since I have no school tomorrow!" she was about to go in but then ran back to him then gave him a hug. She smiles him and thinks "hmmmmmmmmmm, he smells like chocolate!" when Ichigo first hugged him his face went a light shade of pink. Then he started to comb his hair with her fingers, and then he lifted her head up a little then gave her a soft kiss on Ichigo's warm soft pink lips. Ryou thinks "Hmmmm she smells like Strawberries!" Ichigo depends then kiss when they finally pull apart Ichigo quickly said "OMG what did I just do!" Then Ichigo runs into her house.

Ichigo hits herself on the head then said to her self "I can't believe what I just did! When I was kissing Ryou I felt like I was floating then I forgot all about Maysa, it was just like he didn't existed." She runs to her room and starts to cry

Back at Ryou's room--------------------------------------------------------

Ryou walks back home in the moon light. He walks up to his room and Shuts his door and said "I can't believe I just kissed Ichigo! I know she didn't like me! Now she probably thought I am a Jerk!" he sighs then gets change into boxers and jumps into bed then goes to sleep

In Ryou sleeps to noon and the café is already open and he is still asleep. The café is working the same as yesterday, Lettuce breaking plates, Pudding doing tricks, Zurko in a bad mood, Minto being a lazy bum and sitting on her ass drinking tea, and Ichigo working there's no tomorrow. Ichigo takes a break and then goes up to Ryou's room and knocks on the door but no answer. She opens the door and sits on a chair next to his bed. Ichigo thinks "wow he's sooo cute like a kitten sleeping." When she thinking this her face turns a light pink.

Ryou wakes up to see Ichigo by his bed then said to her "Good Morning Strawberry!" Ryou smiles at Ichigo.

Ichigo smiles and said "It's good after noon" she giggles

Ryou looks at the clock and said "Awwww CRAP! I'm LATE!" he jumps out of bed and runs across the room to get his pants on and his shirt then sprays something on.

Ichigo sees Ryou run across the room in his boxers and her face turns a light pink she smiles.

Ryou sees Ichigo sitting there then said "I have a meeting with the world sciences about you mews and I'm going to be late so do you need anything before I leave?"

Ichigo snaps out of her daze then said "Ummmmm it can wait, well good luck!" she smiles at him and waves bye while he leaves. She thinks "I need to tell him soon about….." she trails off.


End file.
